ditfandomcom-20200214-history
D.I.T. Wikia:Makkon Wastes
To use the sandbox, also known as the Makkon Wastes, click on "Play in the Sandbox," scroll down to find where to make your changes, and click "Save page" when you have finished. The sandbox is for editing experiments only, where no one will criticize your edits. Note that content added here will not stay permanently and will be deleted regularly by and possibly other bots as well. action=edit&section=new}} Play in the Sandbox Category:D.I.T. Wikia ---- S.M.S.B.-Knights of Plague conflict Around two years after the conclusion of the Third NoHead War, a conflict was fought between the forces of the Knights of Plague, a military junta and offshoot of the NoHeads, and the S.M.S.B., the prevailing faction of superheroes in the world. It was not called a war because the conflict was not quite long enough, or consisted of enough battles to seal the name. Origins In 2035, Master Intelligence received wind that Nagatha had come back to life, after the snake was killed by Sebiscuits. Whilst trying to get to the bottom of it, Master Intelligence, alone, met the Gladiator for the first time. Realizing the Gladiator was too dangerous to be left alive, he drew his sword and attempted to cut him down, but the Gladiator Apparated away with Nagatha. Master Intelligence immediately realized it was the Gladiator who had brought Nagatha back from the dead. History The Conflict Begins After that encounter, Master Intelligence strived to get to the bottom of the Gladiator and Nagatha’s existence, and realized that the Knights of Plague were existent and attempting to furfill the factions of the NoHeads. The S.M.S.B. engaged them in a short series of battles, but there were no casualties. Duel with the Gladiator Later on, Master Intelligence and Red X encountered the Gladiator once again. After calling Red X back, Master Intelligence engaged the Gladiator in a duel. The Gladiator, however, parried his initial attack and then tortured Master Intelligence and tried to possess him for good, but when it didn’t work, he tried to murder him using his sword. The nature of their swords’ mystical connection caused their swords to interlock with the first attack, which created an effect called Pitial Defilatelum (Bladelock Effect). After a battle of wills with the Gladiator, Master Intelligence was interceded by Red X, who blasted the Gladiator away. She then grabbed Master Intelligence’s hand and they were able to escape. Battle of Transylvania After the Knights of Plague made two unsuccessful attempts to steal the Orb of Power from Transylvania Quarters, it was realized that only S.M.S.B. members and government officials could remove them from the shelves in the Hall of Domination. Thus, in January 2042, the Gladiator sent Lindsay Kellerman a vision that the Knights of Plague were building a bomb that could destroy America in an instant. As a result, Lindsay, Master Intelligence, and the other S.M.S.B. members flew to Transylvania Quarters to stop the Knights of Plague. After obtaining the Orb, they were confronted by Rudolph Lestange, Sebastian Lestange, Nolan Giles, Eve, Wallace Blanks, Caberra, John, Augustus Salt, George, Monroe, second-in-command Becca Smith, and the Gladiator himself as leader. The S.M.S.B. members quickly distracted the Knights of Plague, scattering throughout Transylvania Quarters, and frequently encountering and dueling with the dark mutants. Andromeda and Force Baby were incapacitated, as well as numerous Knights of Plague, but there were no fatalities until Red X sacrificed herself to destroy the Gladiator’s bomb, foiling his plans to destroy America once and for all. As the battle continued, the Gladiator moved in to attack the members, but Master Intelligence knocked him away and the two engaged in a duel of epic proportions. However, the Gladiator ultimately lost after he lost his sword in an abyss and Lindsay intervened in the fight. In the meantime, Andromeda encountered Becca Smith, her mother. Andromeda seemingly convinced Becca to rejoin her, but Becca impaled her with her sword, and Andromeda fell into the abyss below. Force Baby wounded Becca with a gunshot, and he proceeded to shoot down several unsuspecting Knights, ending with Augustus Salt. As Master Intelligence captured the Gladiator with cords, the three surviving Knights of Plague attacked, though they surrendered after Master Intelligence returned. Intelligence quickly rounded up the survivors and announced their capture, around the same time that Sebiscuits defeated Becca Smith in a duel. Aftermath After the duel, the Gladiator was captured and detained in the top cell of a prison he himself had built to hold his enemies. Everybody regretted Red X’s death bitterly, but as a result of it everybody else survived. A few days later, Master Intelligence buried both Red X and Andromeda in Lioness graveyard, next to Paige. Behind the Scenes The S.M.S.B.–Knights of Plague conflict has not actually appeared in any released material yet. The conflict has yet to receive an official name, or an official beginning date of the conflict. Appearances *The X-Adults: Endgame - Part 1